


Jedno Malé Šťouchnutí

by JiMoriartea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sebastian Moran, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Crazy Jim Moriarty, Creepy Moriarty, Doctor John Watson, Drowning, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, M/M, Moriarty has feelings, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, The Pool Scene (Sherlock), johnlock - if you squint, two masterminds
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMoriartea/pseuds/JiMoriartea
Summary: Sherlock je připoutaný k židli, Jim ho obchází jako kus dezertu, John umí plavat a Sebastian má větší cenu, než tušil....A není to tak veselý, jak naznačuje popis.





	Jedno Malé Šťouchnutí

Bylo zataženo. Mohl už také nastat pozdní večer, to se nedalo jasně určit.  
Na spoře osvětlenou ulici se vyřítila mužská postava. Ne příliš vysoká, ale dobře stavěná. Se zbraní v ruce běžela podél zdi jak nejrychleji mohla. Vypadalo to, že před někým utíká.

Muž zahnul za roh a zastavil se. Rychle se v předklonu vydýchal, pak se ztišil a narovnal.  
Ve světle pouliční lampy se daly rysy jeho tváře dobře rozeznat. John Watson se opřel o stěnu za sebou, dýchal přerývaně, ale tiše. Naslouchal zvukům z ulice, ze které právě vyběhl.

Vyčkával. Mohl tam stát už minutu, ale nic se nedělo. V dálce s vrznutím a prásknutím bouchly nějaké dveře. Zase ticho. Jeho pronásledovatel to musel vzdát.

Tak dobře, jdeme na to. John neslyšně přesunul váhu z jedné nohy na druhou a pomalu se přiblížil k okraji zdi, zbraň připravenou ve výši pasu. Nadechl se, na moment zavřel oči. Ne, musel to vzdát. Nikdo tam není, tak jdeme na to.

Udělal krok a ocitl se v ulici. Zastavil se. Zvýšil se mu tep a zorničky se rozšířily překvapením. Polkl. Zbraň ale stále držel před tělem. Hlaveň se ani nezachvěla. Mířila totož přímo na trup Sebastiana Morana. A Moranova zbraň se téměř dotýkala hrudníku Johna Watsona.

Pár sekund stáli bez hnutí, paralyzováni bezvýchodností situace.

Pak vyšší z mužů sykl: ,,Míří sem dalších patnáct hlavní, je jasný, jak to skončí."

Hned přišla odpověď: ,,Mám v levé ruce v kapse bundy detonátor. Jeden stisk a letíme k nebi my i těch tvých patnáct asasínů."

Po krátké pauze Moran kývnul hlavní své zbraně. ,,Stojíme na poklopu. Po stranách má pojistku. Vede do podzemí, kam máme oba dva namířeno. Teď mě poslechni a následuj mě."

Zabiják nechal zbraň ve stejné pozici, jen začal klesat do dřepu. Watson pohyb opakoval po něm. Zem byla studená a jemně se rozpršelo.

John zvažoval situaci. Tady nad zemí si může být jistý, že ať to dopadne jakkoliv, nedopadne to dobře. Podíval se Moranovi do očí. Byly vodově modré a chladné. Ale pevné, možná své slovo dodrží.

,,No? Ti chlapi nebudou věčně věřit, že dřepění na zemi bylo v plánu." ozvala se ledová pobídka. Watson se nadechl - a pomalu vysunul levou ruku ze své kapsy. Nahmatal vedle sebe na zemi páčku, uchopil ji a téměř neznatelně kývnul. Oba udělali stejný pohyb následovaný cvaknutím a propadliště se otevřelo.

 

.....

 

Ihned začala palba. Dopadli na zem a John uslyšel sténání. Moran s námahou vstal a jeho černý rolák se na rameni ještě ztmavil pod rozpíjející se krví. Stačil pohled a Johnovy zkušenosti mu hned řekli, že je to zlé. Zabiják zastrčil zbraň, skočil pod poklop a s heknutím ho zabouchnul.

,,Já bych cestu nepřežil, oba bysme tam stejně dojít nemohli a není jiná možnost, jak zajistit východ. Musím tu zůstat." stručně vysvětlil vysíleným, ale pevným hlasem.

Oba věděli, co je jejich cíl a že není možné, aby pokračovali spolu. Navíc dunění do kovového zátarasu se před chvílí odmlčelo. Střelci nejspíš nabíjeli a pak zaznělo posledních čtrnáct ran. Od té doby už nic. Nejspíš museli opustit své pozice a míří za nimi.

,,Je to tak výhodnější - a to pro obě strany." přecedil Moran namáhavě přes zuby. ..Řekni mu,.. kde mě najde a postarej se, ať se už nikdy nesetkají."

Jak mluvil, do hlasu se mu vkrádalo něco jiného, nového. Smutek, nebo.. lítost? Těžko říct.

,,Tak už zmiz. Čas dochází!" vyštěkl zase už to byl ten drsný hla bez emocí, který John až doteď znal.

Krátce kývnul a rozběhl se těžkými kroky pryč.

Chápal to. Naprosto to chápal. Kdyby byl na Moranově místě, udělal by totéž. K otevření poklopu bylo třeba dvou. A k jeho zavření také. Jenže Moran byl vážně zraněný, strop byl vysoký a někdo by musel držet poklop na místě. Řešení se bylo jasné a nevyhnutelné. Ale přesto to Johna překvapilo. Tolik.. lidskosti, tolik loajality by od strany jejich protivníků jen stěží čekal. I přes to, že stáli proti sobě, teď cítil k Moranovi určité sympatie. Svým způsobem byli na stejné lodi, i když na opačných stranách.

Běžel šerem a naslouchal. Jeho kroky se rozléhaly chodbami, které míjel a střetávaly se s ostatními zvuky podzemí. John neznal přesnou cestu, ale právě okolní zvuky mu pomáhaly v orientaci. Stačilo se zaměřit jen na ten jeden zvláštní, návalový šum a chodby ho začaly neomylně vést k jeho cíli.

Teď už rozpoznával i tlumené hlasy. Ještě pár ohybů chodby a bude tam. Ztišil se a postupoval velmi obezřetně. Jeden ohyb.. pár schodů vzhůru, minul servisní výtah a malým oknem u stropu zahlédl oblohu, stále ocelově šedou. Prošel dveřmi a zastavil se těsně před druhým ohybem chodby, která mezitím dostala obdélníkový tvar. Mihotavé odlesky odrážející se od kachliček, kterýmy byly teď stěny do úrovně očí pokryty klouzaly po hlavni Johnovy pistole. John se snažil zaposlouchatl do hlasů, které už byly velmi blízko, přesto jim nebylo rozumět. A tak zůstal tiše státl a vyčkával na svůj moment. Správné načasování je teď klíčové.

,,Jedno malé šťouchnutí a pápá, Johne!" ozvalo se náhle zpěvavým tónem.

Teď. Výsledek má ve svých rukou.

 

.....

 

,,Snažíš se marně, Sherlocku. Teď už se z toho nevykroutíš. Johna sis sice zavolal, ale k čemu ti to bylo, hm? Ruce máš zas svázaný a tvůj milej doktůrek na tvoje hlouposti zase doplatí. Nůdá!" pronesl teatrálně James Moriarty a vykroužil další dvě těsná kolečka kolem židle, na které byl přivázaný jeho protivník.

,,A přitom by to mohlo být ták jednoduché!" dodal s úsměvem a sklonil se dolů. ,,Jenom ty a já, co říkáš? Nikdo na celém světě už by nebyl v bezpečí." zašeptal do Sherlockova ucha. ,,Hm? Přemýšlej nad mojí nabídkou."

Medový hlas pomalu dozníval v ozvěnách bazénu a Jim stále v předklonu a stále s úlisným šklebem na tváři vytáhl z kapsy zavírací nůž. Rozložil ho a v průběhu své další řeči jemně jezdil ostřím po Sherlockově krku.

,,No tak.. Víš, že to chceš." opsal další kolečko a zastavil se. Špičkou nože zatlačil do Sherlockova spánku. ,,Rozmysli si to.." pronesl zpěvavě. Začal hrotem pomalu otáčet v rytmu své řeči. ,,Rozmysli si to pořádně."

,,Nemusím." zazněla klidná odpověď.

,,No ták, co je na tom špatnýho? Bude sranda!" Jim se se zhoupnutím odstrčil od židle a udělal malou piruetu. Sherlockova reakce ho po dlouhé době mlčení neskutečně povzbudia. Sherlock ale pokračoval.

,,Váš zabiják se dotěď nevrátil a přitom tu měl být už dávno. Tedy.. pokud splnil, co jste mu zadal. A opravte mě, pokud se mýlím, ale nezazněla tu takových deset minut zpátky vzdálená střelba? Váš plán dostává trhliny, Moriarty."

,,Váš plán dostává trhliny, váš plán dostává trhliny!" parodoval Jim Sherlockova slova vysokým hláskem. ,,Tak já ti něco povím!" řekl a prodce se k němu naklonil. Teď k sobě byli tak blízko, že Sherlock cítil Moriartyho dech na svých tvářích. Proti jeho vůli jím projel mráz. Moriarty protáhl obličej do nenávistného šklebu, otočíl se a začal pomalu kráčet po okraji bazénu.

,,Už mě začínáš vážně nudit, Sherlocku. Ty i ten tvůj doktůrek." Jeho hlas se odrážel od stěn a i když byl Moriarty k Sherlockovi zády, každé jeho slovo znělo, jako by ho vyslovil přímo před ním. ,,To bylo samý "Ó, zničíme mu jeho zločineckou síť" a "Jé, on nám to chce oplatit! Ale nemůže, když už nikoho nemá!" Rázně se zastavil a otočil. Vykouzlil na tváři výraz smutného štěnete a řekl: ,,A vidíš. Já vždycky někoho mám." Začal kráčet zpět a pokračoval: ,,A teď ti ten někdo oddělá domácího mazlíčka." Jeho obličej se zformoval do další grimasy, která jakoby říkala: ,,To je ale smůla, co?"

Sherlock ho celou dobu pozoroval pátravým pohledem a v duchu rozebíral jeho sarkastickou řeč. Po poslední větě popotáhl nosem chlorovaný vzduch, mírně sklonil hlavu a skrz obočí se podíval na Moriartyho.

,,John žije. Jak jsem řekl. To vy byste se měl bát o svého.. domácího mazlíčka."

Jeho slova měla nepředvídatelný účinek. Jim se prudce narovnal aa tím pohybem ze sebe vyrazil hlasité ,,Ha!"

Z toho jediného slova čišela neskutečná zloba a znechucení. Agresivně rozmáchl ruce a rychlými kroky došel zpět. S hlasitým vrznutím otočil židlí tak, že Sherlock seděl přímo naproti opačné straně bazénu. Přes špičky bot se mu těď přelévala voda a dělala si cesu mezi švy spojujícími černou kůži s podrážkou.

Moriarty se o jeho židli ze srany opřel a začal mu šeptat do ucha: ,,Mysli si, co chceš. Už na tom stejně nezáleží. Šanci jsem ti dal, no ne?" jeho slova prudce narážela do Sherlockova bubínku a vzbuzovala v něm náhlý pocit strachu.

,,Můžu to ukončit i sám. Tady a teď hned, co ty na to? Příhodné, že? Skončí to, kde to všechno začalo. A jestli Johník žije, pak je to jen lepší. Aspoň bude mít kdo navštěvovat tvůj hrob!"

Odmlčel se a levou rukou sjel přes Sherlockovu šíji a dolů k opěradlu židle. ,,Geniální detektiv se uplaval k smrti. Jak dlouho bude život těšit jeho blogera?"

Narovnal se, usmál a znovu zpěvavě pronesl: ,,Je to ták jednoduché!" Položil ruce na Sherlockovy ramena a zatlačil. ,,Jedno malé šťouchnutí a pápá, Johne!"

 

.....

 

,,A co takhle pápá, Jime?"

U Moriartyho ucha cvakla pojistka. Sherlock doširoka rozevřel své doteď zlostně přivřené oči a napřímil se. Situace za ním nabývala nečekaných otáček. Jim se pomalu otočil ve směru zvuku a stanul přímo proti namířené pistoli.

,,Pusťte ho!" řekl John Watson. ,,Jinak.."

,,Ale, ale, kohopak tu máme?" pronesl Jim a nevzrušeným hlasem dodal směrem ke svému zajatci: ,,Přichází ti záchrana."

,,Pusťte ho, řekl jsem!" zopakoval John.

,,Kam ten spěch? My si tu přece jen tak přátelsky klábosíme." odpověděl klidně Moriarty a po tváři se mu mihnul nepěkný úšklebek. Při své další větě se do Johna zabodl pohledem a ukazováčkem ruky, kterou se stále dotýkal Sherlocka, mu jemně objal krk. ,,Koukni, tvůj přítel umí překonávat smrt. Jak dojemné", pak protáhl obličej v přehnaném výrazu sympatie. ,,Ó, promiň! Ty na něj nevidíš.."

Prsty přejel své oběti po klíční kosti a nahoru až skoro k uchu. Jeho malíček, který na Sherlockově klíční kosti zůstal, přitom posloužil pro zapření a ukazováček s prostředníčkem začaly s čím dál tím větší intenzitou tlačit do bodu pro zjišťování tepové frekvence. Svým tělem ale všechny tyto pohyby trvající jen pár sekund úspěšně zakrýval, takže John neměl šanci je zaznamenat.

,,Když už mluvíme o té smrti.." tlak na Sherlockově krku se zase o něco zvýšil.

John ho ale náhle přerušil: ,,Moran je u poklopu asi půl hodiny cesty odtud. Někdo z těch vašich panácti zabijáků ho střelil. Čistý průstřel, ale blízko tepny - hodinu a budu jediný, kdo tu překonal smrt."

Jakmile to ale řekl, něco mu došlo. Patnáct.. počkat. Slyšel přece jen něco málo přes 8 výstřelů, určitě ne patnáct.. 

Ve stejnou chvíli přeběhl i po Moriartyho tváři výraz chvilkového zmatení a podivné nejistoty. Hned byl ale pryč a než si John stačil všimnout čehokoli podezřelého, Jimova maska byla zpět na svém místě a on mu chladně odpovídal: ,,Nezáleží mi na tom, kde Moran je. Důležité je jen to, že zjevně selhal."

Sherlock cítil, jak Moriartyho prsty opustily jeho krk a teď se místo toho pevně ovinuly kolem opěradle židle, na které seděl. Co se bude dít dál mu došlo jen zlomek sekundy předtím, než John znovu vyzval James Moriartyho, aby ho pustil. Ve stejný moment se totiž Jim celou vahou opřel o ruku, která ho spojovala se dřevem opěradla. Nohy židle hlasitě vrzly a zastavily se o ráfek z kachliček. Její horní část ale pokračovala a celá židle se i se spoutaným Sherlockem převrátila do bazénu.

,,Joh-" stihnul Sherlock začít, než s hlasitým plesknutím skončil pod hladinou.

,,Sherlocku!" vykřikl současně John, upustil pistoli a dvěma dlouhými skoky se vrhnul za ním.

Druhé, silnější šplouchnutí se několikrát obrátilo v ozvěně mezi stěnami, než splynulo s obvyklými zvuky bazénu. Postava, která zůstala stát na jeho okraji, udělala pár rozhodných kroků a sehnula se pro pistoli ležící na mokré podlaze. Pak se narovnala a rychle odešla stejnou cestou, kterou před několika minutami přišel John Watson.

\---

Náraz na vodní hladinu vytlačil Sherlockovi z plic většinu vzduchu a naplnil mu nos i ústa chlorovanou vodou. Ta mu dráždila i oči tak, že skrz pootevřená víčka neviděl nic, než rozmazané obrysy svých řas v tmavomodrém pozadí. Během té chvíle, kdy byl Moriarty otočený, se mu podařilo uvolnit z provazů pravou ruku. Tou se teď snažil osvobodit, ale vodou nasáklé provazy držely až příliš pevně. Moran si tentokrát dal záležet.

Sherlock klesal stále hlouběji. Vzhledem k tomu, ze kterého konce plaveckého bazénu ho Jim shodil, a při připočítání pravděpodobné váze židle k jeho vlastní, měl i se zpomalením pádu daném hustotou vody asi 8 sekund do nárazu na dno. A bez vzduchu vydrží při vědomí jen o pár sekund víc, pokud vůbec. Jeho jedinou šancí je jako vždy John. Bohužel ani s jeho vojenským výcvikem není moc pravděpodobné, že by byl schopen vytáhnout nad hladinu a navíc ještě přes okraj bazénu tíhu Sherlocka, židle a vlastního, vodou nasáklého oblečení.

,,Palác mysli! Použij svůj palác mysli!" přikázal mu Johnův hlas z jeho vzpomínek.

,,Proč? Myslíš, že tam mám někde příručku ,,Jak se vyvléct z pout při pádu do vody"?" odpověděl mu vzpurně. Obličej Johna v jeho hlavě na něj ale dál neústupně zíral. ,,No.. možná."

Hledal. Hledal všude. Od horních pater s chemickými rovnicemi všech dostupných drog a stimulantů až po sklepení se znalostmi o rozdílech mezi strukturou jednotlivých druhů cigaretového popela. Už uplynulo skoro 6 sekund a Sherlockovi začalo docházet, že to nestihne. Mezi víčky už rozpoznával tmavý povrch dna bazénu a první křečovité stahy v jeho břiše mu dávaly najevo touhu po kyslíku. Dlouho už to nevydrží..

A pak se to před ním vynořilo. Vzpomínka na odpoledne strávená s Mycroftem v cirkuse. V dětství ho fascinovaly různé iluzionistické triky a Mycroft byl proto nucen ho brát na všechna vystoupení v okolí. Ale které, které přesně to bylo..

7 sekund. Ano. Týden po Mycroftových narozeninách. Jeli do města 25 kilometrů od jejich domu a paní s blond drdolem v kase měla poměr s jedním s akrobatů. Definitivně to ukončili v zákulisí zrovna když spoutaný kouzelník předváděl únik ze zavřeného akvária. Ale jak? Jak to dělal? No tak, soustřeď se!

,,Ruce, Sherlocku.." slyšel ozvěnu Mycroftova hlasu. Ano.. už si to vybavoval. Ohnout zápěstí do správného úhlu, nadzdvihnout provaz malíčkem a..

A pak bolestivě dopadl na kachličky a převrátil se na stranu. Provaz se zasekl mezi nohu židle dno bazénu. Sherlock sebou naposledy bezmocně škubnul a ztratil vědomí. 

Jeho 8 sekund bylo pryč.

**Author's Note:**

> Áhojky. Moje prv - ehm ehm - moje první publikovaná fanfikce. Prosím, buďte shovívaví a v komentářích mi ji zkritizujte ;) Je Jim Jimem? A Sherlock Sherlockem?  
> Ještě nás čeká kousek, takže trpělivost xD Ne, nebude to trvat dva roky ;)


End file.
